


False Idols

by oceanlover4evr



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlover4evr/pseuds/oceanlover4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Leonardo was </i>fine, <i> unharmed by the hands of Lilith. So much of his own life had been wasted living in baseless fear, and as a result he had deprived himself of this, whatever this was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	False Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Leonardo \o/

Alexander froze when two arms wrapped around him, his mind failing to process and comprehend the stimuli. The moment passed, however, and he moved to jerk away, only to be hampered by the strength in those blue-clad arms; a cage he couldn't break out of, pinning him to the admiral's chest.

"Leonardo," he hissed, squirming to free himself from the hold, "what are you _doing,_ you know better than to-" Yet there was a secondary, deeper meaning to his protests, and for every hissed word there was a hidden, second one.  _I don't want to hurt you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you_. Despite the sick anticipation and worry,  Leonardo held tight and Alexander braced himself for the worst, already grieving for what was to come.

But nothing happened.

Leonardo smiled at him, all sharp teeth and gleaming fangs. He bent his head down, breath tickling the shell of the blond's ear, causing him to shiver.

"But everything is alright, isn't it?" Tightening his hold a bit, he let his words sink in. "You've been running for so, so long, but you don't have to. Just let me..." Words trailed off as one hand moved downward, pressing down against the planes of the ambassador's chest, tracing every dip and curve and rib. The other hand kept the blond pressed against the hybrid, and the point of contact seared his skin with heat, soaking deep into his bones. Alexander swallowed and ceased his struggling, instead opting to let his head fall back to rest again Leonardo's broad shoulders. It had been so  _long_ , he had been so touch-starved over the course of many years, and he shook in the hybrid's hold like the last autumn leaf in the face of the winter wind. 

Leonardo lightened his touches, only skimming against Alexander's clothes and applying only the bare minimum of pressure. Alexander wanted to whine, to beg, to press himself against those hands again and feel their solid weight. It felt good to be held, touched, to feel another living being against him, bodies firm and flush against each other. Like a stared man who finally had his first bite of food, he finally realized the extent of his dissatisfaction and needed  _more_. 

His hands clenched uselessly from where they were pinned down against his sides. Alexander leaned his body further back against Leonardo's, caution and fear gone in the face of all the hormones and adrenaline coursing through his blood. " _Leo_ -" he breathed, worshipful, the voice of a man seeking benediction. Barely a murmur, it was hardly audible, but the hybrid's inhuman enhanced sense of hearing picked up his words with no difficulty. His friend shifted.

"Should we take this somewhere else?"

The next few moments were a blur, and all Alexander remembered was a rush of color as he stumbled after the admiral, wrist burning with the heat of the other's grip as his friend led him through the fortress back to his quarters. He felt dizzy, a heady mix of relief and regret, lust and love coursing through him. Leonardo was  _fine_ , unharmed by the hands of Lilith. So much of his own life had been wasted living in baseless fear, and as a result he had deprived himself of this, whatever  _this_ was. It was all too much to take at once and he choked on a sob of pure emotion as he followed the admiral. But the two were making up for lost time now, and everything is and will be alright.

They made it to Leonardo's room, Alexander tripping over his own feet as he stumbled past the threshold. Leonardo caught him with ease, sweeping him literally off his feet and neatly depositing him on the bed. It's sweet, romantic, enough to choke Alexander up again. What has he been doing for the past few years when he could've had this?

He barely had time to orient himself in his new horizontal position when Leonardo fell upon him like a starved predator that finally cornered its prey. Alexander shivered when they kissed, trying to still his earthquaking body as the other mouthed at his neck, licking long vertical stripes up his jaw. It was wet and warm and absolutely wonderful, and he clutched harder at the coat on his friend's back, pulling and clawing at the tough military fabric. Leonardo growled impatiently at the scrabbling, pulling away just long enough to shuck his coat and throw it on the floor. Large palms hot, almost searing, through Alexander's clothes, he pushed the blond back into the pillows and soft bed where he had propped himself up on his elbows. Alexander swallowed as he glanced up and met those yellow eyes, half-lidded and almost glowing in the dimly lit room. His heart pounded in his chest and he was sure the hybrid could hear it thudding away between his ribs.

The admiral made a motion for the buttons on Alexander's purple est, only pausing to slightly meet his gaze once again. Alex gave a single nod of consent, wincing slightly when Leonardo ripped at the buttons instead of undoing each one. It wasn't as if he didn't have other vests, but he hadn't imagined that the hybrid would be  _this_ kind of bed partner. He felt a pang as he realized how much he didn't know about his friend, but was thankful that they now would have the time to get to know each other so much more intimately.

Leonardo  didn’t even fully remove Alexander’s vest or shirt; merely getting the buttons undone was enough. One hand went to his waist, tracing the slender outline of his body, skittering over pale abdomen and tracing the ‘v’ of muscle that leads him down his hips. The other moved upwards, ghosting along his navel, the his ribcage, his sternum, his shoulders, magnifying the trembling of Alex’s body. Leo’s mouth dipped toward his neck again, but this time he went for the blonde’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise before _biting_. Alex yelped, definitely not expecting that. In all his wildest fantasies where he allowed himself to indulge in truthful emotions and what-ifs, he had always pictured Leonardo  as gentle and sweet in bed as he was in day to day life. Apparently not so.

Any further train of thought is quickly derailed as Leonardo  resumes his lazy suckling at his collarbone, hot tongue running over the sensitive indentations left in his skin. The lingering pain bleeds and mixes into pleasure, amplified by the hybrid’s ministrations between Alexander’s legs. Alex alternates between panting for breath and unconsciously letting desperate whimpers slip out from between his lips, bucking his hips upward into Leo’s firm touch where he ground his palm in perfect circles against Alex’s crotch. He’s slightly embarrassed at how fast he can feel his orgasm approaching, but it’s been _so long_ and he needs that release _so badly…_

And Leonardo  pulled away.

He heard himself let out a long, plaintive whine, reaching back out for the warmth and friction. Leonardo  silenced him with a long kiss, moving one hand to cup the back of Alex’s head, the other pressing down on his chest, effectively keeping him immobile. Sharp teeth scraped at Alex’s mouth as the blonde breathed soft, desperate noises against Leo’s lips, pressing forward as far as he could with Leo’s hand pushing him down, anchoring him.

Alexander clung to that arm like a drowning man clutches at the nearest floating debris he can find, squeezing tightly before letting go to hook his arms around Leo’s neck and pull him in closer. Leonardo  gave a growl of pleasure in response, further attacking the blond’s mouth, _devouring_ him. It’s barely anything at first, just the briefest touch of lips. But then one of Leo’s hands curls under his head, pulling him upwards, and the two resumed the kiss with all the energy and enthusiasm that they had started this endeavor with. He could feel the pleasure coiling and growing under his skin, not enough to bring him to the edge but enough to fill him with buzzing energy and need, every inch of his skin turned into a live wire.

By now Leonardo  had relaxed enough from his kneeling position from which he had loomed over Alexander, now instead opting to straddle the blonde. With their bodies pressed up against each other like that Alex could feel the hybrid through their clothes, both hips pressing each other for those extra sparks of toe-curling feelings racing up their spines. He unhooked his arms and let his hands roam down the side of Leo’s larger frame, marveling at the well-toned limbs and strong musculature. He brought his hands down to the hybrid’s ass, careful not to yank at Leo’s lashing tail. Gripping tightly, he pulled Leonardo  down and closer as he ground upward in counterpoint in this carnal duet of desire.

Leonardo let out a muffled noise of surprise, drawing back to look at Alex. Both were flushed with heat and exertion, and Alex could see sections of Leo’s hair that were sticking together with sweat.

“Are we going to actually _fuck_ or are we going to rub against each other like two inexperienced teenagers?” He finally managed to pant out between gasps. While Kleinschmidt certainly would be satisfied with a mere full-body grin, Alexander was rather hoping they’d get further than that. Hell, he _needed_ more than that.

Leonardo finally paused, drawing back for a moment.”I was wondering if you’d ever ask,” he answered, chest thrumming with a pleased purr. Yet his voice sounded _wrecked_ despite his smug cat-with-cream expression, and Alex was faintly pleased that Leonardo  was apparently as wound up as he was.

All physical activity was put on hold as the two worked at their clothes. Alex finally kicked his legs free from his wrinkled and probably ruined slacks, nudging them off the bed as a sacrificial offering to the floor. The shirt and vest were discarded with only a moment’s hesitation- by now the cloth was damp with sweat and unpleasant, but without the layer of silk he felt exponentially more exposed. He briefly shivered as he hugged himself for warmth, looking over at his partner who was in a similar state of undress. Purple eyes raked over muscular body, admiring and soaking in the sight. Broad shoulders, defined biceps, his eyes went lower and lower as they followed the curves of the toned stomach down to-

Well. It really wasn’t a surprise, but nonetheless that was a _very_ impressive girth.

Alexander swallowed, feeling slightly faint at the thought of fitting _that_ in his body. He wasn’t a virgin, but it had been years since his last tryst of this nature. But any hesitations he might have harbored melted away, forgotten, as Leonardo padded forward and resumed their kiss, warm, calloused fingers pushing him back onto the bed. It doesn’t take long for Alexander’s blood to quicken again, for his body to heat up with want and need, and he presses upward into kiss, fitting himself against those lips once more.

Leonardo’s fingertips briefly skimmed down his sides, causing him to squirm underneath the other’s massive figure, tracing the v of his hips and down to the blond’s erection, before giving a slight, experimental squeeze. Back arching, Alexander’s hips jerked upward into the touch as his head slammed back, his own fingers clawing at the sheets at the sheer intensity of the sensation. Another squeeze, and a moan slipped past his lips. Leonardo’s thumb briefly rubbed the head of his cock, and it took everything Alexander had not to dissolve into a pleading mess right there and then. The hand currently not preoccupied with teasing Alexander’s length idly traced his sides, fingers skimming ribs to waist to ass before resting, hand heavy and warm. Thick, calloused fingers thumbed at the space between both cheeks, parting at the flesh.

Leonardo positioned himself, head of his own dick rubbing against Alexander’s entrance. The blonde craned his head up, giving the hybrid an incredulous look. “You’re not going in _dry_ , are you?” he asks in disbelief. Sure it’s been a decade since he’s had any action, but he’s _pretty sure_ that’s not how one goes about fucking someone. Just the thought of Leonardo entering him without some sort of lubrication or preparation is enough to almost cause his erection to wilt.

There was an awkward pause before Leonardo coughed. “Right,” he muttered, “you’ll need lubrication.”

Alexander pulled away, turning over to properly face the hybrid. Some of his hysteria must have shown on his face because the other raised his hands placatingly. “Sorry, sorry, I forgot that it’d be necessary. I…” here he faltered, looking away from Alexander’s face and down at wrinkled sheets. “It’snotlikeI’vedonethisbefore,” he muttered in one breath, tail agitatedly whipping back and forth. Alexander’s eyes traced the appendage’s movements before the words sunk in and his mind stuttered to a halt. He had to have misheard, it couldn’t possibly be true, right? He might have been a loner and hated socializing when it wasn’t necessary, but even he knew that half the military had feelings for their admiral, had heard the rumors about the trysts between him and a certain Ringleader.

But Leonardo was never that good of an actor. Painfully earnest, heart open bared for everyone to see, not worn on sleeve but written out on his forehead in the way his eyebrows would scrunch together and direction in which he darted his eyes and how he wrung his hands together and whoever could forget the tail. He was an open, well-read book, a beginner’s guide to reading emotions. Whatever he actually meant, he wasn’t lying for the sake of pleasing Alexander.

The blond relaxed back into the mattress, tense body going limp with the reassurance that his bed partner hadn’t intentionally almost caused harm and pain. Leonardo had backed off the bed and was currently rummaging through the room as he mumbled to himself under his breath, and Alexander took the chance to admire the view from his current angle.

Yet despite the desire and heat rushing through his body there was a faint undercurrent of unease. As ambassador and adviser Alexander was used to having all the facts, knowing all the details so he could make the best decisions. Adelle relied on his ability to assess someone’s character in order to keep their kingdom safe, and yet he had been surprised so many times over the course of the night. He was glad for the chance to get know know Leonardo better, more intimately, but the fact that he had misjudged his friend all these years sat badly with him. Not only had he failed in his duties as a politician, he had failed as a friend.

His train of thought was derailed as said friend all but collapsed on the bed on top of him, weight driving him further down into the mattress. One hand pulled him in for a sloppy kiss once more as Leonardo struggled to regain his balance without using any of his hands; the other was preoccupied clutching a small glass vial. The friction was enough to make Alexander inhale sharply, driving his previous thoughts and worries out of his mind once more.

“I saved this moment for you,” Leonardo whispered hoarsely into his ear, hand still cupping his face. The answer to the unvoiced question; and it’s funny, they call Alexander Arcadia’s Silver Tongue but he doesn’t have anything to say, words lodging themselves in his throat only to dissipate on his tongue before he could part his lips. All he could do was close his eyes with a shuddery little sigh, leaning further into the other’s touch.

The hand moved down to his shoulder and then Leonardo was pushing him gently back down. The hybrid nudged at the inside of his thighs with a knee, and Alexander complied by spreading his legs wider. From his new angle he could see nothing but the ceiling and was thus taken by surprise when his ass was lifted a few inches into the air. There was the ‘pop’ of a cork being pulled out of a bottle, and he hissed at the feel of cool liquid being poured between his cheeks. The temperature contrast between his own flesh, heated from exertion, and the room temperature lubrication was enough to cause him to squirm in mild discomfort, but although cold the oil did its job. He clenched at the bedsheets as a single finger probed at his entrance, tracing over puckered flesh before dipping in. One digit in - he held his breath. Another - and he gasped, friction already burning his stretched rim. He was too tight, too tense. How was Leonardo supposed to fit when his fingers barely could?

Leonardo moved his fingers slowly, in and out, a lulling repetitive movement, the other hand lightly stroking Alexander back into hardness. Alexander bit his lip, taking deep breaths through his nose. After a while the friction stopped burning as much, started to give way to _some_ sort of sensation. Another finger, and then another, now buried down to the admiral’s knuckles. Deeming him ready now, Leonardo withdrew both of his hands to slicken his own member, before grasping Alexander’s ass firmly and sliding in.

Alexander whimpered, choking on air as Leonardo slowly filled him. Even with all the preparation he wasn’t quite ready - fingers couldn’t compare in thickness and heat. He gritted his teeth as Leonardo continued to push in. Blunt and unforgiving, it felt as if the other’s girth was plowing a permanent furrow in his insides. Somewhat hysterically, he thought that it was only appropriate for the “Tip of Arcadia’s Spear” to have a shaft of matching grandeur.

Yet the discomfort came to pass. Leonardo fucked slow and deep, buried all the way to the hilt, giving him time to adjust, before pulling out almost all the way. _Oh,_ thought Alexander dazedly. _That’s nice, that’s-_ And the hybrid pushed in again, hitting just that right spot, and he moaned in response, melody to the hybrid’s rhythm. In and out and in again, Alexander’s cries becoming louder, more shameless as he scrabbled for something, _anything_ to hold, ground himself. The two adjusted positions, Leonardo pulling Alexander up and close, never ceasing his steady thrusts. Littering a constellation of kisses across his neck, quietly nuzzling at his pulse. There’s an unspoken promise between the growled “ _mine_ ”s and clutched waist. All his, indeed.

Alexander clung as tight as he could, alternating between a flurry of kisses and chanting “ _I love you I love you I love you so much, always did for the longest time_ ,” a mantra to ground his thoughts and feelings. His heart brimmed with eye-watering love and his eyes and face were full of adoration as he cupped the hybrid’s face and rested his own on Leo’s broad shoulders. If Leonardo asked Alex to worship him he’s not sure he’d say no.

The two don’t last long, both lost in a haze of sensation so intense it’s almost crippling. Alexander distantly realized he’s shaking, but it’s difficult to focus through the daze of pleasurable endorphins are Leonardo’s arms and the rest of his body. His world is made up of the other’s embrace, and they lie in each other’s arms as they wait for quaking bodies to still. Idle fingers trace up and down body contours, languid explorations while the two recover. A thumb stroked his flushed cheek and the blond leaned further into the touch, gently nuzzling at the broad palm.

A sigh. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment. Years, since the moment I first saw you.”

Leonardo traced the scars on Alexander’s back, the blonde stiffening in miniscule amounts beneath his touch. This whole time he had opted to ignore his growing sense of unease, the feeling that something was slightly… off. He told himself that it was just the novelty of physical contact after all these years, that his mind was just simply overwhelmed after the night’s events.

“They look good on you, Alexander.”

Alexander’s eyes shot open, alarms blaring in his mind. Not Alex, Alexander. Leonardo never addressed him as such, so…

He looked up into Leonardo’s face, only to recoil. There was something off, something that didn’t belong, something alien in his loved one’s expression. It was the flash of light in those eyes (not golden warm anymore, not with that _something_ coiled deep within the irises), the subtly stretch of muscles in that smirk. It didn’t make sense but it reminded him of those years back, when he first encountered--

“Lilith,” he breathed, hardly daring to move.

She (?) beamed, sharp teeth flashing in the dim lighting. “Bin- _go,_ darling.”

He broke out of the embrace, pushing her as far away as possible as he scrambled to the other side of the bed. “Nonono _no_ ,” he whispered, furiously shaking his head. This was ridiculous, impossible. The _why’_ s and _how’_ s and _no_ ’s tumbled through his mind, each clamoring for attention, but beneath that was a thrum of the magic in his veins that said _yes_ and _recognition_ and _truth_.

The goddess propped herself on Leonardo’s elbows, head cocked. “Did you really think that the curse would do _nothing_ , dear?” There was a crawling sensation down his back - a gentle reminder and warning. Alexander’s mouth went dry. He had hoped, had really believed. But this was waking up from a dream only to find nightmare melded with reality. His eyes burned, prickling with unshed tears as he struggled to find the words that normally came so easily to him.

“But _why_ ,” he finally forced out as he clenched his fists. “Why _any_ of this, this farce, this, this-” he faltered as he choked on the syllables, broken shards of shattered heart.

“I _told_ you why already.” And the worst part it was still Leonardo’s deep baritone, rumbling with that deep, throaty purr he always did when he was pleased. But the _way_ he talked… all the incongruities of the night come back to haunt the blond, finally explained. _You should’ve suspected something was wrong._ Bright eyes stared back, studying. “You’ve intrigued me since that first day, Alexander.” He suppressed a flinch.

“I've had enough fun for the evening though, thank you dear. Don't worry about your companion, I'll be taking my leave."

With that Leonardo's body gave a heaving shudder before going limp, eyes closed. He swayed in place, but thankfully didn’t fall back off the bed. Nonetheless, Alexander shuffled over and reached out a hand to steady the other, but-

 _Did you really think the curse would do_ nothing?

No one got hurt because it was Lilith all along. No telling what would happen now with her gone.

As the blond withdrew his hand, Leonardo’s eyes opened. The hybrid blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim room before finally focusing on the person in front of him. “Alex…?”

Alex. Not Alexander.

Alexander almost gave a sob of relief. Leonardo was back, was here. He hadn’t even been _aware_ that Lilith was capable of such feats, hadn’t thought that those around him would be in danger because of him. Across the years a small voice behind a locked door whispered _weren’t we right? We should’ve stayed away_ , but was temporarily quashed. Self-loathing later, relief and Leonardo now.

But whereas Alexander found solace in Leonardo’s safety, the same couldn’t be said for the hybrid. He brought up a hand to his mouth, horrified.

“Oh fuck, Alex, I’m sorry, I’m, I’m-” There was a catch in the voice, a glassiness in those eyes as he backed away, trying to keep the blond at bay. Alexander froze. Put yourself in his shoes, ambassador. The man was used as an unwitting vessel by the patron deity of mankind’s greatest sin, a being most weren’t even aware existed, to partake in acts of sexual-

Oh.

Alexander might not have wanted _Lilith_ , but he had been quite enthusiastic when he thought it was Leonardo. But at the time he had been working off the assumption that Leonardo had been equally as interested. Except it hadn’t really been him at the time, so…

“Oh, Leonardo,” he whispered. He didn’t want it to be this way for the both of them.

Leonardo shook his head, still shaking. “I’m so sorry Alex I didn’t mean for this to, I didn’t want- I’ve got to go.” He stumbled off the bed towards the general direction of the his adjoining private washroom. Alexander could only stare blankly as the door closed and locked with an audible _click_.

He hadn’t wanted this either. Not Leonardo hurting like this when he had helped him so much in the past, not Lilith suddenly reappearing in his life after having caused him so much pain already in his life.

He leaned back against the headboard with a bitter chuckle. If the Goddess of Magic wanted to ruin his life, well.

She might as well have won.

**Author's Note:**

> Veliks: Lilith possession is that good enough for you guys?  
> Veliks: Make smut out of that  
> Veliks: do it  
> oceanlover4evr: we kinda already have


End file.
